


【翻译/Translation】Not Meant to be Broken

by Elleeeeee



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE(2015)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Aftermath of Torture, Also flashbacks of q learning how to fight from bond, Basically what if q had been captured on the ski lift, Electrocution, First 00q fic, M/M, Moneypenny is our lord and savior, Paranoia, Q has zero pain tolerance, Q is smol and scared of everything but also bamf, R, R is a badass with a backstory and we love her, Torture, Torturers with a lot of thought put into their character, Translation, fluff later, yay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeeeee/pseuds/Elleeeeee
Summary: Q真的、真的很讨厌高处。更不用说，你知道的，被一群杀手围困在玻璃做的缆车里。今天实在不是Q的幸运日。基本上就是一个如果Q在缆车上被抓住了的故事，当然，Bond已经全副武装，在去救他的路上了。但这不仅仅是一个“嘿让我们杀进去灭了这帮家伙”的故事（虽然这也是一部分），因为Moneypenny的天才改变了故事的走向。警告：这篇文里Q会很惨。
Relationships: James Bond/Q





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Meant to be Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195402) by [supahnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova). 



> 授权翻译，推荐随缘居观看，电脑坏了，手机登AO3好像排版不了。

Q真的、真的恨死高处了。  
想想就知道，更不用说被一群杀手围困在玻璃做的缆车里了。  
今天可真不是Q的幸运日。  
“这就是那位军需官？”堵住Q出逃路线的男人冷笑一声，“他可真是……”他的两根手指抚摸着Q的电脑，又使劲点点他的胸膛。  
“弱小。”男人轻而易举地把他推进了车厢，Q踉跄几步后退，差点跌倒。门合上了。缆车嗡鸣着又开始运行。靠，Q咽了咽口水。  
“我猜这可不是什么友好交流会吧？”他也沉下声音，挺直了脊背。伪装有什么意义呢？反正这群人已经知道他的真实身份，Q又不屑于侮辱别人的智商。坐在他对面的男人轻笑一声。  
“哈，我可以向你保证，绝对不会是的。”大傻（Q决定要这么叫他）的笑声中带着浓浓的威胁，他把手伸进口袋里，掏出一卷银色胶带。  
“不得不说，我感觉自己有被冒犯到。”Q忍不住出口讽刺，手紧张得颤抖，“你们最近在削减预算吗？”  
大傻笑得更开心了。“差不多吧，小军需官。”  
Q的眼睛飞快眨动，身体不由自主地后退，往玻璃墙上靠。他跌跌撞撞退了几步，直到后背抵上了玻璃。Q朝身后张望了几眼，然后——操，天啊，这破地方太高了。Q使劲甩甩头，手指蜷缩，紧攥着他电脑的边缘。  
“跟我们走一趟吧，男孩。” 壮硕的肌肉男讥笑着说，朝Q迈了一步。Q顿时瞪大了双眼，他可不知道该怎么应对这种场面——像Bond那样，他又不是特工。  
只要往头部来一记重击。要让大名鼎鼎的军情六处的军需官像个小茶杯一样摔落在地，只需要一记重击。  
Bond会感到羞愧的。  
————————  
“苍天在上，Q，你就不能用点力吗？”Bond近乎恼怒了，他又只用了一只手就轻松化解了Q拿他瘦弱的小胳膊挥来的拳头。Q脸红了，缩回手来调整自己的眼镜。  
“007，我可不觉得我会有什么危险，毕竟这个世界上总有些人就是安分守己，不会天天跑出去惹是生非，招来杀身之祸。”  
“Q，你不能再这样把所有训练都不当一回事——”  
“我又用不着！”  
Bond的下巴绷紧。“五秒。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我五秒内就能把你放倒。”  
Q瞪着他，“007，不要随便小看我——啊！”  
Bond猛然扑向他，扭过他的手臂，在Q反应过来之前自己已经翻了个面，后背狠狠着地，惊得忘了呼吸。几秒之内，Bond 就把Q细瘦的手臂摁在他脑袋上方，而Bond自己正跨坐在他的腰上，这个画面的一切都暗示性超标了。Q好不容易才捋顺呼吸，他的眼镜从鼻梁上滑了下来。  
“感觉怎么样，军需官？”  
“这——这至少有——七、七秒。”Q气喘吁吁，怒瞪着007。他见过太多Bond的任务视频，清清楚楚地知道这套把戏就是他泡那些年龄只有他一半的妞们的常用手法。  
“放开我，007。”  
——————————  
Q不喜欢眼镜被人拿掉。以前在学校的时候，那群恶霸就总是把他的眼镜打掉、把眼镜藏起来或者打碎，要不然就是戏弄他，抓着眼镜让他够不着。他讨厌这一切。他讨厌视野内的事物失去清晰的边缘，讨厌光线变成模糊的光圈，讨厌人变成模模糊糊的影子。就连听觉和嗅觉都像突然丧失了。唯一保持正常的只有他的触觉——冰凉的风，肩上鹰爪般的手，手腕和脚踝处胶带过紧的压迫感。  
军需官不应惊慌，Q清楚这一点。军需官必须永远保持冷静，必须盯着大屏幕，必须迅速接管任务，哪怕他看着他的特工死去或者被包围在建筑物的大爆炸之中。但Q不是那种军需官，至少现在还不是。Q会关掉耳麦，如果另一端的尖叫声太响；Q总是拒绝医疗援助，然后自己对着小小的一处伤口和一点点血迹痛得龇牙咧嘴。就和他制造的装备一样，Q不是用来被破坏的。Q没办法冷静，他怕极了，脑子里全是各种他的特工以前遭受的各种折磨的画面。被拔掉指甲，被一根根折断骨头，被尖细的针头缓慢地刺入，被虐打、捆绑、电击、施加水刑。今天之前这些东西都只不过是些无意义的词语和尖叫，他不想听的话一个按钮轻轻松松就可以关掉。可是现在不再是了。  
剥夺睡眠，烙铁，放血，用削尖的竹子捅穿身体（他最厌恶的一种）。  
在某人打开这扇白门、走进这白色的房间之前，Q的幻想大概就能把他自己逼疯。  
他使劲地眨眼，这是他需要集中注意力时的小习惯，通常用在他的特工身处如他这般的境地，而他必须尽快救出他们的困境中。Q强迫自己深呼吸，分析当前的状况，寻找可能的出路，寻找薄弱点，策划逃跑，思考任何可能透露出这是该死的什么地方的蛛丝马迹。他一般为了他的特工们思考这些，但现在却要为了自己了。  
Q被绑在椅子上，除了眼镜和大衣，其余衣物完好无损。银色胶带交错在他胸前，把他牢牢固定在椅子上。（认真的吗？他们到底有多缺钱？虽然Q自己也觉得，要对付他，可能还真用不着牢固的钛手铐，这堆胶带就足够了。）他的脚踝被固定在椅子腿上，不幸的是绑得很紧，他的手腕则被绑在椅背后。从Q视野所及来判断，他只知道自己在一间白得晃眼的房间里，太亮了，让他不太舒服。其中一面墙上摆着一面镜子。两种用途，Q暗想。  
该死的，他还是对出逃毫无头绪。  
突然，门嘎吱一声被推开了。像每个俗套的开场一样，走进一个头发梳得油光滑亮、衣冠楚楚的西装男。老天啊，这年头要当个反派就必须是个多金爱打扮的假笑混蛋是吗？  
“军需官，”西装男向他打了个招呼，假笑中带着冷意。“我很抱歉……我们的招待不周。”  
Q朝他投去愤怒的目光。“哈，你妈的，嘴上说得倒是挺好听哈？”  
他脸上的假笑瞬间消失了，像灯光突然熄灭。  
“叫我R吧。”  
Q不赞成地摇头，“我已经认识一个R了。可怜可怜我的记忆力再考虑点别的？”  
“哦？那你更喜欢哪个字母呢？Q？”  
“给我个名字会更好。”  
西装男叹了一口气。“我也想要你给我个名字，Q先生，但是心急吃不了热豆腐，至少现在还不行。”  
Q的手猛得一抖，他竭力控制自己保持面无表情。  
“你想要什么？”  
“哦，亲爱的Q，我已经得到我想要的东西了，别无所求。”  
“不，你想都别想。我不会说出任何……信息。关于Bond的不会，关于军情六处的也不会，我什么都不会说。”  
男人轻笑着，“我还听说你不是什么谦逊的人呢。”  
Q的眼睛紧张得乱转。“到底要我做什么？黑掉某个系统？”  
“哦，Q，你什么都不用做，只需要乖乖待在这里。下一个进来的人可不会像我这么好说话。”  
“你是谁？”Q尖锐地质问。  
那个人笑容渐深。“我只是个无名小卒，一个快递员罢了。而你，Q，就是我的包裹。所以我刚刚就说了，我不需要你做任何事，我的工作只是确保你完好无损地交到我的雇主手里。”


	2. Chapter 2

作为一名武器专家，这位军需官的自我防卫能力真是惊人的低下。至少，这是James的第一印象。到了性命攸关的时候Q甚至连个拳头都挥不出来，哪怕就只是抓住他的手腕都会留下淤青，而且还总是如履薄冰，就跟逼他去深不见底的悬崖边冒险一样。要是出外勤他甚至坚持不了两秒钟。  
“James，” Moneypenny 和他打招呼，眼神朝他的枪示意，“你这是要去干什么？我可不希望等会儿要替你收拾残局，还是又一次。”  
“没什么可让您尊贵的脑袋担心的，Moneypenny。” James的回答带着点嘲讽，“就是来放松放松脑子。”  
Moneypenny笑起来。“这可不能完全让我放心，James。”  
“我永远不会给你制造麻烦，Moneypenny。”  
“骗子。”Moneypenny走开了，音乐般的笑声在走廊回荡。  
James Bond喜欢这个射击场。早上的这个时间，这里总是空空荡荡，射击能放松他的身心，军情六处的心理医生总是揪着这点不放。突然，他听见场内射击的声音，间隔精准得就像节拍器，James抿起嘴，一把推开门，准备把这个占了他射击场的蠢蛋踢出去。  
“007。”那人朝用白线描绘出人体轮廓的靶子上开了最后一枪，头也没回地说道。  
“Q。”  
Q小心翼翼地放下枪，满脸嫌弃地擦手。他穿着傻气的灰色高领毛衣，头发乱得像鸟窝，跟这里的气氛格格不入。  
“需要指导吗？”James鼓起勇气谨慎地问，Q露出一个微笑。  
“我不这么觉得，007。”  
有那么一小会，他们只是沉默着凝视对方。James冷静地思考，而Q看上去尴尬得坐立不安。最终Q清了清嗓子，又拿起他的枪。“我觉得按顺序比较好，所以我现在该走了，这里归你了，007。”  
Q急匆匆快步走的时候步伐看上去总是有点不协调，James在心里偷笑，走上前去看Q的靶子。  
靶子上仅有的弹痕是一个形状近乎完美的圆，有James的拳头大小，就在胸膛部分，靶子的正中央。  
好吧，军需官总是擅长给他带来惊喜，这又不是第一次了。  
——————————————  
“包裹？你说包裹，是什么意思？”Q快速发问，只是为了让这个男人继续说话。他需要更多的信息，信息能帮助他的大脑集中，信息能救他的命。梳着大背头的男人又笑了。老天，Q已经厌倦了他的笑声。“军需官。你知道对某些组织来说你有多值钱吗？赫赫有名的Q，军情六处的小神童——”  
“我不是什么小神童。”Q不假思索地反驳，火冒三丈。  
“不管是不是，你——”男人捏着他的下巴，强迫他抬起头，Q瞪着他。“——和你掌握的信息，对很多人来说都非常宝贵。”  
Q挣扎着想扭回头，很遗憾失败了。“那为什么卖掉我？你自己留着不是更好？”他尖锐地质问。  
“因为，军需官，”男人低声温柔地说，手指漫无目的地玩弄着他的头发。“我可不想手上沾到什么脏活儿。”  
“哦，那绑架就没事了，真棒。”Q讽刺道。突然，男人反手打了他一巴掌，Q的头被打得歪到一边，他尝到了嘴里的血腥味。  
“不要挑战我的忍耐底线，军需官。”  
——————————————————  
James又气又恼，他真的让Q这么生气吗？气到他甚至卑鄙到故意给他一个错误的地址？James再次用力拍着12号房的门。再过一会，他想着，Q就会来开门，抱着他的宝贝电脑，在James开口说你好之前就抢先把消息一股脑全部砸到他脸上。  
除非他没有开门。  
两个小时后，他回到了军情六处。  
“James！” Moneypenny走到他身边。“这是谁呀？”她朝Madeline点点头。  
“还有——”Moneypenny咬紧牙关，压低声音质问，“你他妈到底去哪里厮混了？”  
“奥地利。你看见Q了吗？”  
“Q？没有，他后来就走——我是说，他刚请了一天假，就在公寓里、在家，在伦敦好好待着呢。” Moneypenny的声音突然升高，吐字清晰。James抬头，啊哈，果然，M正朝他们走来，看上去怒气冲冲。  
“Bond！这是谁？”  
James露出一个充满魅力的微笑。“长话短说，我去了奥地利。大概还用了那执照杀了几个人——感谢您的宽宏大量，还没把它吊销。哦，还有，如果您能帮忙照顾一下她——”James迅速推了一把Madeline，“那真是万分感谢。”  
“James Bond！Q跟我说你在英国，在天杀的什么小城—”  
“和您谈话真是我的荣幸，随时恭候您，长官。” Bond高声说，抓着Moneypenny的手把她从看上去已经快冒出火来的新任M那里拉开。  
“James，发生什么事了？”  
“Q失踪了。”  
Moneypenny翻了个白眼，“哦，算了吧，Bond，Q能惹上什么麻烦呢？”  
“多了去了，因为从来坐办公室的某人突然改变主意要去出外勤！”Bond嗤笑一声。  
“天，你不会是说——”  
“他该死的追着我跑出去了，还和我抱怨我毁了他的工作、他的猫和他的按揭？我就是这个意思。结果他现在失踪了，无线电失联，酒店房间没人。”  
“你不会是在说他被绑架了吧？”  
“Q根本就不是外勤特工，我需要军情六处尽可能多的资源来寻找他的下落。”  
Moneypenny点点头。“你确定真的不是你……反应过度吗？”  
Bond死死盯着她，“如果我们的军需官被抓了，死了，或者就在我们说话这会遭受着惨无人道的折磨，那就是我的错。我必须为此负责，我要把他找回来，不管他他妈的现在在哪。”


	3. Chapter 3

对Q的束缚渐渐升级。手腕上的胶带被牢固的绑带代替，他的眼镜被胡乱放在他脸上。出钱买他的这个组织想要他保持能工作的状态，他猜测。  
他被推进车里，头上套着黑色袋子。大概一小时后，有人粗暴地抓着他的手把他从车里拽出来。他模模糊糊听到了一些对话的片段，但是他听不懂的语言。  
他听见盒子开合的声音，一双手拽住他，没有任何警告，注射器扎进了他的手臂，Q昏了过去。  
他醒来时，在另一间明亮的屋子里。他坐在一把金属椅上，手腕被机械装置固定在椅子扶手，这东西他绝对解不开。屋子宽敞，摆放简洁，一台先进的电脑就在他七步之外——只要他能——  
“军需官。”  
门轻轻合上的声音在他身后响起。  
“啊哈，终于来了个专业的了，”Q干巴巴挤出一句话，“上个人业务能力真的很糟糕，不得不说。”  
“我对此感到非常抱歉。我向您保证，明早之前他们就不在这世上了。”  
男人绕过他走到电脑边，皱起眉，手摁上耳机。  
“Tristan？我的旋转椅为什么不在这里？现在立刻拿过来。”  
男人难过地摇摇头，笑着对Q说：“这年头想找个好帮手真是不容易。”  
“你是谁？”  
“Oberhauser。我猜你没听说过我吧？”  
“事实如此。”  
男人叹了口气。“这即是幕后人士最大的悲哀——应得的功勋却永无我名。你和我一样清楚这是什么感受，是吗？”  
他没有给Q回答的机会。“我没时间委与虚蛇，军需官。我事务繁忙，所以只打算开门见山，这是个很关键的问题，只要你同意，我们就是友好的朋友。”  
Q咽了咽口水。“那我要是不呢？”  
Oberhauser冷笑一声。“相信我，我有的是办法「说服」你，我会给你一周的时间去……好好考虑。如我所说，我事务繁忙，所以如果一周的时间到了，你知道会有什么后果。”  
他并拢手指，作出枪的形状，顶上Q的胸膛。“这个世界上就再也没有我们漂亮精致的军需官了。”  
Q的喉咙又一次不适地挪动。  
“哦，别怕，我的第一个要求对你而言轻而易举。Q，聪明的Q，James Bond的血管里流淌着你神奇的血液，而我除了他的定位之外别无所求。”  
Q瞪大了眼睛。“不—他不行，我绝不会让你如愿。”  
“真是令人遗憾。”Oberhauser叹气，装得好似他真觉得沮丧一样，他本就没指望从Q口中能吐出别的答案。  
门又一次被打开了。  
“啊，是我的旋转椅，来得正是时候。”  
来的是一个年轻人，年龄和Q相当。他脸上甚至还有雀斑，Q想着，有点想大笑的冲动。  
“先生，他是——”  
“与你无关，Tristan。谢谢你帮我拿来了旋转椅，但很可惜，这次谈话比我预想中用时短得多。所以请你帮忙，就按照我们的标准程序招待这位客人，直到他准备好和我们合作为止——很抱歉，我有些更重要的事情要处理。”  
Tristan的脸上扭曲出一个冷酷的笑容，在他年轻、圆润的脸庞上显得格格不入。  
“荣幸之至。”  
————————————————  
Q傲人的才智现在反而变成了阻碍，James Bond想道。没有相应安全级别的人基本上连他的蛛丝马迹都抓不到——这意味着只有Q本人或者M能追踪到Q的痕迹。  
“为什么我们不干脆找M帮忙，反正又不是第一次？”他们又一次掉进Q的陷阱无功而返，Moneypenny有些恼怒。  
“M不能加入，至少现在不行。我们还不确定到底发生了什么，万一到最后发现Q还在奥地利，会害他把工作丢了。”  
“被炒了总比死了好。”  
“你可不了解Q。”  
Moneypenny扬起眉毛，“哦？那你就了解了？”  
“那是当然。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
Q谨慎地观察那个男孩。男孩—他绝对还是个孩子，外型也与Q相似。骨瘦如柴的身体，姜黄的发丝垂落在他苍白的脸上，还有那种Q在自己身上见得多了的手足无措的尴尬。霎那间，Q想着说不定他可以和这男孩讲讲道理。  
“Tristan，我可以帮你，我不清楚你为什么在这—”  
男孩突然间抬起手甩了他一巴掌，Q的眼镜飞落到地上。Q咬紧牙关，慢慢转回头直视这个绑架者。Tristan俯视着他，眼神轻蔑。  
“和我说话的时候，要尊称我为‘先生’。”他的声音冷酷又尖利。  
Q不屑地哼了一声。  
“你脸上还有雀斑呢。”他反击道，模仿当时Bond的语调。  
Tristan抿起嘴唇，毅然决然转身坐在电脑前。他细长的手指在键盘上飞舞，突然间，音乐响起，是莫扎特的土耳其进行曲，Q判断，他朝Tristan投去疑惑的眼神。  
“莫扎特。”Tristan高傲地说，“我讨厌接下来的尖叫声。”  
Q浑身一抖，Tristan锐利如鹰的眼神立刻追了过来。  
“害怕吗？可真不像是个……军情六处的特工？是这么说的吗？苍天，他们招的都是些什么弱鸡。”  
“这话留着给你自己去吧。”Q尽力维持冰冷的语气。  
Q非常厌恶他人只依据自己的外表和年龄就质疑他的能力。  
“我们可以开始了吗？”  
Q没有回答。  
Tristan耸耸肩，快速在电脑上输入了什么。  
“操你妈的！”一道电流穿过Q的身体，又迅疾地消失。Q瘫倒在椅子上，喘息粗重。  
“你真的不能算是个合格的特工，不是吗？”Tristan大笑，没指望Q能回答。  
“我之前有过几个特工们当小玩具，都是穿着西装的大块头，但他们只是坐在那里，坐着、坐着、一动不动……仿佛能坐到天荒地老，直到疼痛彻底超越忍耐的极限。真的，超级蠢的，又很没趣。你能有反应我很开心，这些系统花了我不少心思呢。”  
他迅速往电脑里输入又一条指令。  
我绝不会尖叫，Q一遍一遍提醒自己，我准备好了，我绝不尖叫，绝不、绝不、绝——  
又一波电流袭击了他，疼痛，无休无止的疼痛将他淹没。Q正在火上炙烤，什么人的尖叫声环绕在他耳畔，他的世界亮得刺眼、又黑得深沉，一切都搅合在一起——  
然后就结束了，Q发出一声微弱的啜泣，他的头无力地垂下，四肢都虚弱得低垂。悠扬的音乐仍然流淌在他身边。  
“十五秒，”Tristan做记录。“我可以直接把你丢在这，然后开着这东西，开几个小时也不是不行。”他的语气轻描淡写得就像在谈论天气。  
“我还可以做些设置，这样你就不会晕过去。这就是为什么他们喜欢我，我总是这么有效率。如果玩具晕过去了他们会不高兴的。至于你嘛，我觉得我甚至用不着一小时就能让你开口。”  
“你错了……”Q呼出一口气，末尾的词语因语调的颤抖消散在空气中。  
“你刚刚还说了什么？”  
“你错了——男孩，”Q喊道，一部分的他自己都对这种说辞感到厌恶。Bond 会叫他男孩，M也叫他男孩，就连C在第一次见面时候也管他叫男孩。“拿杯咖啡给我，男孩。”C就是这么说的。Q很讨厌C，不是因为那个九眼系统，也不是因为他的矫揉造作和装模作样，就是因为这句话，因为C对他如此迅速的轻视。为一样的原因，Q也讨厌007，好吧，讨厌了一会儿，007就是有魔力叫人讨厌不起来。不不不，Q就是讨厌007，讨厌极了。但是他对007的厌恶有点奇怪。007身上有种不容忽视的引力，在他们第一次遇见的时候就捕获了Q。但自那天以后，Bond再没管他叫过男孩，再也没有。  
“我已经教过你如何称呼我了。”Tristan打断了他的思考。  
Tristan喜欢他的工作。他的思维富有创造力，而这种创造力又渴望着某种特定的激情。只需要轻轻地敲敲键盘，那些坚忍壮硕的男人就会跪倒在他脚下。痛苦--痛苦才是他的海洛因，是他最渴求的刺激。痛苦和恐惧，还有他身前的人——看上去也不过是个男孩，他此刻的姿态正是对痛楚和恐惧最佳的描摹，一切都如此清晰地展现在他的脸上、在他的话语中、在他的一举一动。他的背拱起的弧度、他手指用力捏紧的泛白，他的头虚弱的转动，他努力紧闭着、却因为刺激一次次翻白的双眼。  
当然，还有他的惨叫。  
美得惊心动魄。  
莫扎特的音乐仍在房间内流淌。  
Tristan几乎看入了迷，眼睛饥渴地紧盯着。直到他想起来，现在还不能太过。再说了，他可是很仁慈的人呢。  
年轻人的身体现在不受控制地抽搐，眼泪沾湿了他的面庞。他的卷发蓬乱，手痉挛抽动，就像要抓住什么东西一样。  
“你想休息会儿吗？”Tristan轻柔地问，态度堪称关怀。  
男孩咽了咽口水，呼吸颤抖着。“是、是的，先生。”


End file.
